What is This 'Sex' You Speak Of?
by AngelOfDreamsForEternity
Summary: Robin has a huge crush on Starfire. He's been crushing on her since they met. But Robin thinks that Starfire likes Beast Boy than him. He decides to make Starfire 'his'. AN: Lemony, not for kids.
1. Prologue

What is This 'Sex' You Speak Of?

Written by MewMewIchigo

Fanfiction Rating: M (because of rape, lemons, and language)

Summary: Robin has a huge crush on the emerald-eyed, Tamaranian girl Starfire. But he thinks that Starfire has a crush on Beast Boy. What happens when Robin can't contain his love any more? (A/N: Lemony, not for kids.)

**Prologue**

Robin has loved Starfire since they met. But Robin thinks that Starfire likes Beast Boy than him. He decides to make her his—forever. And there's no stopping him from doing it. Starfire is clueless. Raven is suspicious. Cyborg is bored. And Beast Boy is as annoying as ever.


	2. Chapter 1: Where Are You Leading Me?

**(A/N: First chapter of my second story that I have created. I hope you like it! Next chapter contains rape. Well, anyways, I hope you like this chapter! I want reviews, please; flames welcome. Thanks!)**

Chapter 1: Where Are You Leading Me?

Starfire's emerald eyes suddenly opened. She sat up in her bed and gazed out the window. The sun was shining. There was not even a speck of cloud in the clear, blue skies.

_Did it rain yesterday night? _Starfire thought to herself as she undressed herself out of her nightgown and pulled on her normal Titan attire: a purple short top, a purple miniskirt, silver arm bands, and boots **(A/N: Is there anything I'm forgetting?)**. Then the seventeen-year-old girl brushed her silky, dark-red hair in front of a mirror.

"I cannot believe it is another day," Starfire chirped happily. "On Earth, days certainly go by quickly!" She stood up and left the room. Starfire let her thin, golden-skinned legs carry her to the Titans' main room.

"Greetings, friends!" Starfire exclaimed when she got to the main room. She smiled wider when Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin looked up and paied attention to their friend. "I shall wish you a good morning."

"Good morning to you, Star," Cyborg said happily. Starfire giggled because Cyborg was wearing a tall, chef hat and a long, white apron. Cyborg's tan face had a few, dirty smudges on it.

_Those marks on friend Cyborg's face must be from all the cooking, _Starfire thought, laughing heartily. She smiled and picked up a plate with pancakes piled up on it.

Starfire picked up her fork and drenched her pancakes in sweet, thick, golden maple syrup. She licked her pale-pink rose lips hungrily and divided her pancakes in small pieces. She stuck her fork onto a pancake piece and placed the fork in her mouth. "Delicious!" she commented, between chews and more pancake pieces. Starfire swallowed the pieces of pancake and said to Cyborg, "Very wonderful!"

Cyborg, often modest, chuckled, "Aw, thanks a lot, Star." Starfire watched with eagerness as Cyborg flipped another pancake. "Who wants another pancake from Cyborg?" The half-man half-robot blurted out.

Beast Boy raised his hand. "Serve some up for me, Cy!" he yelled, taking Starfire's seat and looking hungrily. Beast Boy's green eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Oh, hurrah for Cyborg's pancakes," Raven mumbled, rather sarcastically. Her gray face was hidden behind a thick, black book, and, as usual, she had a frown on her face.

"C'mon, Rae, just try 'em," Cyborg attempted to coax the saracastic member of the Teen Titans. "Please?"

Raven sighed. She was irritated. "No, thanks," she muttered, as a reply. Then Raven stood up from her spot on the couch and left the main room.

"Friend Robin," Starfire said, sitting down next to the boy, "why is Raven so _sarfastic_?"

Robin looked up. "First of all, Star, it's _sarcastic_, not _sarfastic_," he began, chuckling.

Starfire's eyes widened. "Very sorry, friend Robin," Starfire laughed. After she was done with her laughing round, she added, "Please, continue your explanation."

"I don't know why Raven is always so…angry and sarcastic," Robin admitted. "Sorry, Star, I can't help you with that."

Starfire placed a warm hand on Robin's shoulder. "It is alright, friend Robin," she assured him, though deeply inside her she did not feel sorry. _I just want to know more about Earth_, she thought sadly.

Starfire opened her mouth to speak, but then Robin did a small yet shocking gesture—he placed his lips on hers.

Robin broke up and blushed. Starfire, though, was shocked, and, this was unusual for Starfire, angry. Her cheeks turned hot from embarrassment and anger.

"Robin, I did not ask for a kiss!" Starfire burst out, rather angrily. In fact, she was so angry that her eyes glowed green and a bolt started appearing in her tightly clenched fist. "Why did you—"

Her voice was interrupted because, once again, Robin kissed her. This time, Starfire was raged.

"Robin!" she cried. "I do not want a kiss!"

"Sorry, Star," Robin said. Starfire was shocked at his calmness. Usually, Robin would get concerned. What was wrong with this…new Robin?

"Star, I love you," Robin confessed. Starfire knew by Robin's tone that he was serious—and, could it be, a little…flirty?

"Robin, I don't want to tell you this, but I…"

"Yes, babe?" Robin interrupted.

"Please do not call me _babe_," Starfire scolded. Her mouth was twisted into an upset frown. "I do not love you."

Robin was silent. Then, veins throbbed in his temples.

"If you do not love me, I will make you mine," he whispered. He grabbed her shoulder. Starfire yelped in pain. Was it because Robin was tightly gripping her arm? Or was it because she was upset?

Robin, grabbing Starfire, slipped out of the main room. They entered the dark hallways. Starfire's eyes widened. Robin was taking her to a private place—and she was scared.

"Robin, where are you taking me?" Starfire asked. She quivered in absolute fear. "I am…very scared. Robin, please expla—"

"Shush!" Robin said. He stopped in front of a door and grinned maniacally at Starfire.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled, before getting pushed inside with her "best friend".


	3. Chapter 2: Experience of Sex

**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews! The flames really hit me, though…hard. The reason why Robin is acting 'weird', Simon System, is because he is drunk! Explanation in this chapter.)**

Chapter 2: Experience of Sex

Starfire was pushed into the room, followed by her 'best friend' Robin. She looked around the dark room. Her eyes stopped when she caught sight of a medium-sized bed, complete with white pillows and blue thin sheets. Starfire quivered. Was it because it was cold in this room, or was it because of fear?

Robin didn't look frightened, not even a bit. What freaked Starfire out was that Robin had this…maniacal look on his face. He looked…drunk! Robin must've went to a late party last night and drank five bottles of beer **(A/N: That's why he's not 'Robin' lately…okay?)**.

"R-Robin?" Starfire shivered with fear. Her voice was shaking as well as her own words.

"Yes, Starfire, babe?" Robin answered. He, while grabbing Starfire's hand, was walking toward the bed.

"I am…frightened, afraid," Starfire confessed. "Please tell me what is going on, Robin…you have changed."

"I'm about to make you mine, Star," Robin explained, a wild grin on his face, "because you aren't my best friend."

Starfire quivered. "What is 'sex'?" she asked curiously, yet her voice was still shaky-flaky.

"Oh, that," Robin said, pushing Starfire down on the bed and ignoring her shaking body. "There's only one word for sex, baby…it's fun." He climbed on top of her and in his hands were handcuffs. Robin slipped down Starfire's armbands.

"R-Robin?" Starfire whimpered.

Unfortunately, Robin took it as Starfire was excited. "Me, too, babe, I'm excited too," he whispered in her ear.

Robin ripped off Starfire's purple top and miniskirt, revealing a dark-red bra and a thin thong. Robin looked maniacally happy. He ripped off his shirt, revealing a very muscled chest, and slipped off his pants. He was wearing no boxers, so his manhood stuck out. Robin slipped off his shoes and socks and took off Starfire's own boots and socks. He then ripped off her bra, revealing two full breasts. He then tore off her panty, and in front of him was a naked Starfire.

"Robin!" Starfire groaned as Robin suckled on a nipple, making it harden. But, she had to admit, it was kind of…fun!

"Oh, Robin!" Starfire moaned. "More! MORE! This sex you speak of is very enjoyable!"

"I told you," Robin said, then lowered down and suckled on the other nipple as he cupped the other breast in his hand and fondled it.

"Ah!" Starfire grinned. "May we switch places now, Robin?"

"Sure," Robin said. He took off Starfire's handcuffs and swapped places. Now Starfire was on top of him. Starfire pressed her lips to Robin's and got access to his mouth. Starfire smiled. She let her tongue roam freely in his mouth as Robin fondled both her breasts. It sent waves of pleasurable pain inside her.

Robin and Starfire withdrew from the kiss. "That was…fun," Robin gasped. "Now it's my turn."

Robin was now on top of Starfire. He moved down to her womanhood and licked it. This made Starfire happy. Robin then massaged it, then kissed it. Robin then let his manhood touch hers, then he moved down to the womanhood again and this time stuck his index finger into it.

"Oh, Robin!" Starfire called his name. Robin let his finger travel inside her womanhood, then stuck it out. It was wet. Robin licked it clean and swapped places with Starfire.

On and on it went, until two hours passed. There was a knock on the door, disturbing their sex.


	4. Chapter 3: An Untrustworthy 'Friend'

**(A/N: I thank everyone for the comments, flames, and suggestions, especially AudiGirl! Thank you for those synonyms of the you-know-what word. Anyways, here's Chapter, erm, 3!)**

Chapter 3: An Untrustworthy 'Friend'

The knock on the door grew louder when Starfire and Robin ignored it. Finally Robin looked up and yelled in annoyance, "Who is it?"

"Cyborg," the half-man half-robot replied. His voice was slightly concerned but mostly confused. "Did I just hear a scream? Sounded like Starfire's too…"

Robin sighed and made up a lie. "Erm, no," he lied quickly. "I was just, uh, watching a horror movie!"

Starfire giggled at Robin's lie.

"What's the horror movie about?" Cyborg demanded suspiciously. "I think you're lying, man…"

"The movie is about a blob who is hunting down people!" Robin yelled. He took a deep breath and pretended to be sucked in. "No, Chelsea, don't open the door! The blob's in there!"

Cyborg was quiet. Then he said, "Okay! That's all I needed to know. I'm off to play _Spaceship Race_ with Beast Boy! Have fun watching your movie!" Starfire and Robin heard Cyborg's footsteps fade away.

Robin turned back to look at Starfire. He had that drunk and maniacal look on his face again. "Now, where were we?" he asked greedily.

Starfire frowned. Sure, this "sex" was fun, but it had to stop. They were not ready yet. "Robin," she began.

"Yes, baby?" Robin looked up from gazing at Starfire's member.

"Erm, I am sorry to say this, but," Starfire continued, gulping hard, "we are not ready for this 'sex' yet. So please get off of me and let us put on our clothes."

Starfire tried to squirm out of Robin's grip, but she couldn't. "No way, babe," Robin replied. His breath did smell alcoholic. "This has just begun!"

"Sorry Robin for this," Starfire took a deep breath and kicked Robin in the stomach, sending him flying across the room. Starfire jumped up and grabbed her clothes, but Robin quickly recovered and ran toward her.

"No, no, no, bad girl," he sputtered. Robin took his clothes in one hand and Starfire's clothes in the other and walked toward the window as Starfire watched wide-eyed. Robin then tossed the useless clothes away and returned at his spot on top of a nude Starfire on the bed.

"Now, let's continue," he hissed. "And just to make sure you don't get away, I'll tie you up so you can't do anything, you sexy bitch." He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a tight-looking rope. Robin tied Starfire to the bedposts and then smiled toothily.

Robin reached into his belt on the desk again and took out a CD. He placed it into the CD player and pushed "PLAY". Suddenly, music began to play.

**(A/N: The Italic words in brackets, which are these , are the words to the song that Robin is playing. 'Kay?)**

Robin then turned back to his and Starfire's sex and narrowed his eyes. "Time for a wild ride!" he whooped.

"Robin," Starfire whimpered as Robin got closer and closer to her member. "Robin…"

_In the darkness of my room_

Robin lowered his head even further, toward her most-hidden body organ.

_You and I lay nude on my bed_

_I find myself gazing at your boobs…_

_And I think I'm doing the right thing…_

_because you're so happy with this sex…_

Once Robin's face was in front of Starfire's pussy, he inserted his tongue into it. Starfire moaned in pain.

_And your vagina, every so lovely…_

_I can't get off my eyes from it!_

_I want to FUCK YOU!_

_C'mon baby let's do it right now!_

_You know it'll feel good!_

_I want to FUCK YOU!_

Robin then withdrew his greedy tongue from Starfire's pussy and inserted two hungry fingers into it. Starfire let out a soft scream as Robin's hand moved up and down.

Robin released his two fingers from her vagina and moved up to her golden boobs, so perfectly shaped. They gleamed in the sunlight, yearning to be caressed and touched.

"C'mon, Starfire, you know you want to do this," Robin whispered. He then pressed his lips upon hers and let his tongue slip through her lips, roaming about her mouth. Robin wrapped his arms around her neck, and Starfire couldn't help but travel Robin's free mouth as she wrapped her arms around his bare waist.

Robin smiled at this and let go of her neck. While roaming Starfire's mouth, he caressed her breasts. Then Robin and Starfire withdrew from each other and gasped for air.

"Robin-you-are-right-this-is-fun," Starfire panted heavily. "Fondle my breasts as I let my hands rub your muscled chest!"

"Okay!" Robin screamed greedily as he cupped two breasts and then started fondling them. Starfire's moans and groans were like music to his ears. Robin shivered slightly as Starfire's soft hands rubbed his bare chest.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed.

"Starfire!" Robin cried out.

Robin and Starfire did the finishing touches. As their tongues greedily roamed each other's mouths, Robin positioned himself perfectly on top of Starfire and let his dick touch her vagina. Robin's penis entered her member and collected hot, sticky wetness. Starfire screamed happily inside Robin's mouth as Robin fondled with her breasts. Starfire rubbed his chest as the couple roamed each other's mouths.

Later, Starfire and Robin, both in clothes, walked away from each other, grinning widely and gasping for air. But Starfire's grin faded as pain surged suddenly through her.

"What has Robin done?" she thought to herself. "I wasn't ready for this yet! He is not a trustworthy friend!" Tears stung her eyes as she locked herself in her bedroom and laid down on the bed, pain surging over her young body.

**(A/N: Hope you like that chapter! Reviews please!)**


End file.
